


Disrupted Plan

by JaiMesRaisons



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Failing, And what a sappy asshole, Angry Obito and Pleased Kakashi, Bottom!obito, But its becoming more, I will add more characters as the story goes, KakaObi, Kakashi is too wise for Obito, Kamui - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Nice move doggyboy, ObiKaka, Obito is falling, PowerBottom!Obito, Smut, Top!Kakashi, fight turned wrong, i have no idea what im doing, its becoming a story :o, no idea xD, smut with or without smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMesRaisons/pseuds/JaiMesRaisons
Summary: Their fight in the Kamui dimension didn't go as Obito had planned, though Kakashi is certainly not going to complain. - KakaObi - NSFW -





	1. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic ever, and french is my first language so im sorry if it is bad. Also, I rewrote and edited it because the first version was pure shit.

They are charging at each other and there's a split second where the time seems to freeze. Kakashi's chidori is sparkling in slow motion while Obito's eyes are dilating in anticipation. Obito has been preparing himself for this fatal blow since the beginning of their fight. With confidence, Obito aims his black rod for a non-lethal wound, not intending to hurt his old friend too bad. He probably doesn't deserve the right to consider Kakashi his friend anymore, but a deep part of himself still do. Even after all these years apart, Kakashi still occupy an important place in his memories, in his good memories. The ones that keeps him going. The ones that forces him to take that decision, to destroy the seal on his heart and complete his goal for the world.

The black rod poked at Kakashi's vest, the chidori tickled his chest and suddenly, nothing. Hatake Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, throwing Obito forward in his rush. The Uchiha indignantly crashed on the cold ground. His weapon twirled away from his hand to fall into the void, down the edge of the bluish cube of Kamui.

Obito didn't get the time to process what happened when a crushing weight fell on his back, hard. Pinned to the floor, his arms gets locked behind his back, and he snarls.

He's been fooled by a fucking clone! How did this happen? Kakashi seemed hell-bent to end it there, what is it that he did wrong to not see this coming?

"You had an opportunity to kill me, Kakashi! Why didn't you take it?" The Uchiha snarled with rage, desperation a bit too evident in his voice. This opportunity is still there and Obito can't stop the panic that's beginning to rise at the thought of it. Kakashi could kill him in a way that wasn't planned, it would bring all his 17 years of work to a brutal and fruitless end. He can't let this happen.

"Because this is what you want and I wont let you have it. I'm not an idiot, Obito, I've noticed. You've been trying to get me to stab your heart since your mask broke, or is it since the real Madara appeared?" Kakashi may have been in shock of seeing his old friend — his hero — come out alive and on the opposite side of the battlefield. But Kakashi isn't called a genius for nothing.

He analysed everything, the way his old friend acted, the emotional manipulation Obito has been subjecting on him, it clearly had this goal. Self destructive, indeed, but Kakashi thinks there might be an ulterior motive other than simply killing himself. why would Obito do that after all these years of preparation for this twisted plan of his? He sure didn't seem to regret it, nor did he seem to have had any change of heart.

Kakashi kept an iron grip on Obito's wrists and when Obito twisted to meet his eyes, his heart sank to his feet. His old friend's eyes gleams with rage and a desperation Kakashi didn't think he'll see. This is the picture of a broken man who's scared to lose everything they worked for, and Kakashi doesn't know what to think of it. This is bringing back his previous questions. Why would Obito want to get stabbed in the heart if he looked so broken to the curent risk of dying? "I won't kill you, Obito..."

"Why?" Obito didn't understand. Why would Kakashi let him live? Why would he let Obito destroy this world that he's fighting so hard to protect? Obito miscalculated his old friend's intents, he was certain to succeed and destroy the seal on his heart. Now he needs to change his plans, as it seem. He can't go back to the battlefield now, not with Madara there. The risk of Madara activating his jutsu and force Obito to use Rinne Tensei is too high. Plus, it's getting late. Obito needs to become the Juubi's jinchuriki soon or the plan will fail. He won't accept another failure, he can't. He can't fail. He can't —

"It's because I love you, Obito. I always have…" Kakashi murmured, loosening his grip on Obito's wrists to give his teammate a bit more liberty. The confession feels heavy on his heart, but it's the truth, Kakashi doesn't care what the outcome will be. It's been a long time since he wanted to say these words, now might be his only opportunity. He never brought himself to say it to a grave, it's useless to tell your feelings to a dead person. And as heavy as the confession might be in his chest, it feels lighter than if he had kept it to himself. Plus, madman or not, Kakashi still loves Obito, he understands his choices. He understands than unlike him, Obito might not have had anyone to bring him back on the right track.

At this moment, Kakashi can see the war going on in Obito's head through his eyes. The Uchiha clearly needs some time to process the information. It's almost sad to see someone react so baffled at a love confession. Even though Kakashi is not expecting any reciprocation, his heartbeat still accelerates the moment Obito open his mouth to speak up. it's but a faint whisper, but Kakashi leans in, making sure he hears everything.

"I.. It's for people like you im doing this, Kakashi.. let me make you, make everyone happy..." His voice is strained, weak. A few words are stuck in his throat — No, not stucked — He's holding them. They shouldn't exist in this world...

Obito is staring in the void, his arms now free and slack on both sides of his body. He's exhausted, lost, confused and frustrated. Something in his heart sparked at Kakashi's confession. He wish it didn't.


	2. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried...

The Kamui dimension is a strange place. Devoid of any life form, it's landscape is consisting of nothing but a pitch black void marred with pale bluish cubes that forms the ground. There is no wind, no water, no smell, no sound, no sun, no time. Only silence.

For these aspects, Obito used this place countless times to think and plan without disturbances. But now that he's alone with Kakashi, his mind cannot focus on the void. He feels every single things. Obito can feel Kakashi's body heat on his back, hear his breathing, smell his scent and sweat, he can practically hear his heart beating. Obito isn't used to this closeness and it makes his mind go wild in ways he didn't want to happen tonight. But with Kakashi's presence and his previous confession, it's hard not to think about it.

In a moment of impulse, Obito turned and launched, pinning Kakashi's back to the floor. With their positions reversed, Obito stared down at his old teammate with an expression mixing confusion, anger and desire. His face feels hot, but when he notices how Kakashi parted his legs to allow him between them, his face feels even hotter.

If it wasn't for the fact that Obito is blushing, Kakashi wouldn't have let him get the upper hand. Obito's actions are definitely interesting now. Kakashi smirks as he lets the Uchiha settles between his legs, and can't stop a small chuckle at Obito's reaction when he notices. This is too cute, Kakashi thinks. Even if his feelings haven't been verbally reciprocated, Kakashi can't help but believe that they might be. Obito's reactions speaks volume.

Without much thought, Kakashi reaches a hand to Obito's scarred cheek. An affectionate gesture the Hatake never gave, one Obito never received. Kakashi didn't miss the soft surprised itch of Obito's breath, or how anger shifted to sadness, then to fondness in Obito's eyes before closing. This encouraged him further.

"Obito..." Kakashi murmured as he gently stroked Obito's scars. "Letting go isn't a bad thing... You need to open your heart to new things, to let people in, this is how you can fill the hole." He already said it before their fight, but repetition is never a bad thing.

"Letting go..." Obito repeated under his breath, his grip on Kakashi's biceps tightening. With a sigh, Obito ducked his head down and what he does next sends a shiver down Kakashi's spines, and he gasps. Their pelvis are touching now, Obito grinds them together and Kakashi blushes. His hand moved from Obito's cheek to his shoulder in favor of thrusting up into Obito's pelvis with a moan.

Kakashi couldn't predict any of this but what a pleasant surprise. His blood is rushing south and he feels himself hardening already. He feels Obito hardening too and wonders... What is going on in his dear friend's head now?

"L-letting go, hn?" Obito groans, repeating the words again, then lower himself to bury his face in Kakashi's neck. He breathes in, breathes out, shuddering from emotions and wants. The excitement he's feeling now can't even be comparable to anything he's felt before. It's warm and good, but it's also like an itch. Right now, Obito wants Kakashi so bad, he wants the caresses, the hugs, he wants to love and to be loved.  
It itches more than before, more than it ever has. Where is his mind?

Memories of his lonely moments resurfaces and Obito presses more, grimaces and bites the cloth covering Kakashi's neck. He remembers these days where he'd hide in Kamui, hot and bothered with that same itch. He would take off his clothes and touch himself in ways he felt ashamed of, images of silver hair and lazy eyes scrolling in his mind. Those were the bad days.

But now... Now it's different. Kakashi is hugging him, Obito feels the breath tickling his skin inside his collar, hears the sounds Kakashi is making. They are both slowly losing it, but it feels right.

It's not what Kakashi meant by 'letting go', but he's certainly not going to complain. Not when Obito of all person is grinding against his now definitely hard manhood so needily. Kakashi has never seen someone so needy before. But then, Obito has always been the kind to experience emotions more strongly than a normal person.

His pants are uncomfortably tight and Obito's scent is driving him crazy. Kakashi wonders if they could take this further.

Obito can't stop, he can't stop grinding and biting, he began roaming his hands all over Kakashi's body. He's hard as a rock now and the lack of blood in his brain just makes him even more unfocused. He knows Kakashi is enjoying the grinding, that it's giving him pleasure, Obito wants to feel this pleasure too. Saving Kakashi that day ruined his body, he's mostly numb now, he can barely feel anything. It's not fair...

His rational mind tells him to stop this nonsense, that the tsukuyomi won't complete itself. The other side of his mind screams louder though. 'Want want please yes this is so good' a part he's denied for so long it had plainly of time to build into an uncontrolable mess. Then there's this little thought deep inside telling him that the completion of the plan doesn't matter. That this is better. With a harder thrust, Obito kicks this last thought in the far back of his mind, he'll deny it for now.

Tucking down his mask, since Obito seemed too out of his mind to do it himself, Kakashi begins to nip at the Uchiha's neck hungrily. "Hmm, Obito~" Kakashi mumbles before slipping a hand between them to undo Obito's belt. The desire to go further is overtaking him, Kakashi can't resist anymore. Quickly, Kakashi takes off his gloves and slips his hands under Obito's now lose mantle to explore.

"You are so hot..!" Kakashi breaths into the junction between Obito's neck and shoulder, then thrusts up again. He's never been so positive about the outcome of a war before.

Obito has never wanted to release this much in his entire life. He felt Kakashi's hands slip under his garments and wished he could feel them more than his body allows him to.

"K-Kakashi, I.." Obito began, but stopped and frowned as he can't seem to formulate anything. Propping himself up, Obito stared at Kakashi's unclothed face for a moment, as if to seek some help. He wants more, he needs to feel, he wants Kakashi naked with him right now. Obito is not used to this level of arousal.

By the flustered look on Obito's face, Kakashi really expected him to lean down and devour his mouth. Unfortunately, all he got was another incoherent grumbling, a grimace and a frustrated sigh. Before Kakashi can ask anything though, Obito is already moving to take off his own clothes. Understanding flashed on his face, and Kakashi groaned appreciatively. Seems like his desire will finally be fulfilled.

Following, Kakashi sat up and gently pushed Obito off of him to take care of his own clothes as well. A relieved sigh left his lips when he freed his painful erection, thankfully, Kamui isn't too cold of a place. Sitting back, Kakashi glanced at Obito's now naked body appreciatively. He then began stroking himself slowly, spreading his legs a little, just for the show.

Naked and exposed, Obito glanced at Kakashi nervously, then stared when he saw his cock. If he could get more flustered, he would, because he never saw anything as sexy as Kakashi stoking himself like this. Kakashi's dick twitched and Obito swallowed. admittedly, he's never done this before, but this is not what troubled him the most.

Obito can't feel, he's lost feelings, he can't get off by stroking himself. And, damn, why is Kakashi's cock bigger than his!? Seriously?

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Kakashi pressed his lips to his, and the tiny bit of rationality Obito was beginning to gain quickly vanished, and there they go again.

To Kakashi's delight, Obito nipped and licked at every corner of his mouth, even sucking Kakashi's tongue at some point. They are grinding against each other again, moaning and panting. Kakashi felt precum leak out of his dick, making their contact more slippery.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Obito looked between them curiously and took them both in hand. This made Kakashi buckle his hips even though he knew Obito just wanted to compare their length. Obito is around 6 inches, but Kakashi seems to be at least two inches longer, with a bigger girth too. "Why are you.. So big..?" Obito frowns, though he's far from being disappointed.

Kakashi chuckles at that. "I don't eat candy." This earns him a pout, one that Kakashi can only give a quick peck to smother. Obito looked into Kakashi's eyes intensely before lifting himself and slipping Kakashi's cock between his ass cheeks. With a groan, he rubbed it, teasingly, as if to tell his friend what he wanted to do.

"Ah, Obito..!" Kakashi blushed, dragging his hands down Obito's body to his ass, which he squeezed to tighten the cheeks around his cock as he bucked up in it. "I thought you would have wanted to top me…" Kakashi wouldn't have minded, but he sure does have his preferences. "Hmm no, I'm going to ride you.." Obito said in a husky voice as he sensually brushed his nose on Kakashi's cheek.

"I don't have lube… Whatever you decide to do, be careful." The Hatake murmured at last before attacking Obito's jaw line with sloppy kisses.

"Hng, you talk too much, Bakakashi.. There's no time for lube anyway." The Uchiha rasped in frustration, already lining Kakashi's cock with his entrance and pushing the tip in. He's so horny right now. He could take anything, he wants — he needs — to feel something, anything, even pain would be more than welcome.

Feeling Kakashi stiffen under him, Obito can't help but grin mischievously as he slowly slid down on that girthy cock. Kakashi surely doesn't know that this is far from the first thing he's shoved up his ass… He doesn't need to know either.

The dry drag on his inner walls, and the way it stretches him so much, it hurts but it feels so good. Once he's fully seated, Obito lets out a cry sounding more like a rasp and grips at Kakashi's waist tightly. Then, Obito gives him an angry glare of warning as if to say 'If you dare taking control, im going to strangle you to death'.

Kakashi doesn't try anything, contenting himself to watch the show and moan. Obito feels so tight and hot, and the way he just impaled himself on his cock was quite impressive. Kakashi wasn't expecting this at all. Growling, Kakashi felt himself twitch and leak precum again, lubricating Obito's insides a little. It's been so long since he hasn't released because of the war, he's not going to last long on this, especially with Obito.

When the Uchiha finally begins to move, if it wasn't for the relief and intense pleasure he was feeling, Kakashi would have laughed. Obito looks so angry! Flustered and red from head to toe, he is letting out grunts and curses while making grimaces at every slow thrusts up and down Kakashi's length. The only thing telling Kakashi that Obito is enjoying himself is the trembling, the twitches and all the precum leaking out of his friend's dick. And there's a lot of it.

Kakashi can tell it's been a while Obito hasn't released as well, in fact, he looks like he's been depriving this luxury his whole life, which is honestly sad.

"Oh hmm Kakashi, this is so good..!" He can feel it twitch, leak and throb inside himself and it is so hot! It's big enough that just by the drag of it against his inner walls, Obito's prostate is being stimulated, just enough to make him whine. It feels so real. Quickening his pace, Obito angled himself to make it hit his prostate more directly. now that Kakashi's cock hits it over and over again, Obito gasps and moans uncontrollably, his own cock twitching.

Incapable of stopping himself anymore, Kakashi gripped his friend's ass tightly again and braced himself to thrust up into him. Pulling out until just the tip was inside, then pushing in to the hilt with enough force to knock the air out of Obito. Panting, Kakashi thrusted faster than the pace Obito had settled himself into. making the Uchiha even more of a mess than before, to the Hatake's delight.

"Aah! Obito!"

The pleasure is building up with each thrusts and Kakashi can feel his balls tightening with the need to release. Obito moans louder, cock throbbing as precum once more leaked out of it on Kakashi's abdomen. At this, Kakashi doesn't lose any more time to slam his huge girthy cock even harder in Obito's tight hole, hands squeezing his partner's ass cheeks on it. "Obito! Im close!" Kakashi moaned, feeling himself leak some more into Obito's entrance. Then, he could swear he heard Obito squeak on top of him.

"K-Kakashi! Kashi, im..! Aaah! Ooh!" The heat finally consumed him, and Obito came hard. So hard, he's never felt so good in his entire life, nothing else existed than this intense pleasure blinding him. Spasms after spasms, his cum shot out all over Kakashi's chest and belly in thick white spurts. It felt like it would never end, and Obito gasped for air when it finally did. He then tightened his inner walls around Kakashi's cock, hoping to make him release as well.

"Obito! I'm cumming! Ooh!" The Hatake warned a second before slamming his cock as far as he could inside Obito to release the strongest orgasm he's had in a very long time. His cock throbbed and twitched as his cum kept coming more and more, filling Obito's ass to the brim. After releasing what is around 7 loads of cum, Kakashi groans, his body becoming limp.

Obito collapsed on Kakashi and they both laid there, panting and relaxing from their high. Obito is the first to sit up, gasping slightly as Kakashi's cock is still buried inside him and… Still hard. It felt so good, he almost want to give up on the plan just to get more sex, but is would be so selfish, wouldn't it?

"How much time have we spent here?" This is becoming worrying now, he still have this seal to get off his heart… The task suddenly seems so demanding though…

"More than an hour for sure. Mah Obito, don't worry, the sun will probably be up in the sky when we get out." Kakashi teased, a devious smirk on his lips.

All he got in return was a glare and a snort. Obito stood up and Kakashi watched pleasantly as his cum leaked down the Uchiha's thighs. Not even bothering to wipe himself clean, Obito reached for his clothes and dressed up. It wasn't supposed to happen, his plan is now compromised and he has no choice but to get back on the battlefield.

Madara is going to be so mad.


	3. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah sorry it's short! D=

The moon is ascending, time goes by and yet, nothing seem to show any progress. The alliance is still fighting to immobilize the Juubi without much success, Hashirama’s clones are long gone and Madara has nothing else to do but wait, like always. He had planned to fight Hashirama before becoming the Juubi’s jinchuriki, but seeing as the moon already entered it’s penumbral stage, Madara can’t afford to waste any more time. Obito is Madara’s only chance to fully resurrect, and he’s taking forever in that dimension of his. What is this boy doing?

A sudden ripple in the atmosphere, a visible twist of reality. Madara shifts his attention from the battlefield to that zone on top of the Juubi and smirks. Finally. Perking up, Madara moves to cross his legs and watch as not one, but two chakra signatures emerges from thin air. ‘ _Hn, seems like he’s not done with Hatake. I can let him have that._ ’ If it’s not too long, of course.

However, with further observation, the situation between these two appears too peaceful for Madara’s liking. In fact, Obito’s strange walk along with the Hatake’s lazy posture spoke volume of something that made Madara’s left eye twitch. Fornicating with the enemy, how pathetic. Madara is utterly disgusted and disappointed in the apprentice he thought would never indulge in any of these stupidities during such an important event. An event said man spent his life organising, and for what? For this? For what seems to be a sudden change of heart caused by sexual intercourse with an old teammate? A teammate of the same sex at that, perhaps Madara didn't kill the good one back then.

With a frown, Madara lifted his hand into a seal. ‘ _You made a grave mistake, boy. It’s time for you to give what you owe me._ ’

 

There is a pleasant thrill of aftermath in his abdomen, one that makes Obito wants to curl up in a comfy bed and cuddle, if only he could ignore it. Each step is literally a pain in the ass, and that hot stickiness dripping down his legs… If only he could ignore that too. If only his heart could stop fluttering every time he glanced at Kakashi. He fucked up, it’s clear, he’s running out of time and that seal is still on his heart. What alternatives are there? What should he do now? 

Now that they are back on the battlefield, Obito grimaces and looks down on the alliance, thinking. Or trying to, because all that comes to his mind is his and Kakashi’s previous activity. He can’t give up now, can he? He worked his whole life for this...

Did he… Fail? Swallowing a lump in his throat, Obito turns to look at Kakashi. His rib cage aches with something he can’t quite pin point, it burns all the way up to his neck, it tastes like regrets. 

"So, what now?" Kakashi asks, all silliness from a minute ago gone and replaced by this deadly analytical mind that made him known as a genius in all five shinobi nations.

Obito opened his mouth, closed it, frowned. What now? Something feels wrong. Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded through his core, millions of needles piercing his heart from the inside. Falling to his knees, Obito clutched his chest, wide eyed and wheezing. Black rods shot out from his right arm in a similar way his mokuton does to his enemies chest when he kills. Bloody and cruel. His vision is darkening, no, something is taking over and all he can do is scream as he forces his hands apart. Do not make the seals, he shall not make the seals! He won’t resurect Madara, he won’t! He can't give it up, not after everything. If he gave his whole life for this, it's certainly not to end up as a pawn to be sacrificed. 

A soft breeze of autumn make his way through the Juubi's thick and powerful chakra surrounding them to blow on his trembling form. His lungs burns, everything burns, it's nothing that this little breeze can appease and yet, something in him comes back to life. The memory of Rin's happy smile flashes in his mind, the name of a bastard slips from his lips. The picture of a team, a family, _his family_. A single tear drips down his cheek and suddenly, a new form of determination takes over him. He won't let anyone suffer what his team suffered.

Baring his teeth, Obito opens his rinnegan eye and shouts. The rods that were protruding from his arm shots out and comes flying around him, one only missing Kakashi's neck by an inch. His body shakes as he pushes his chakra against Madara's control, against black zetsu's second half who seems to have been dormant inside his body for years, waiting for this moment. He's not a puppet, he chose his path by himself, intended to become the Juubi's jinchuriki and bring peace over the world by himself. The only person who have any rights over him is himself.

The moment Obito feels Madara's control weakens, a twisted smile stretches his lips. He can do this. Looking down to his own hands, he shakily begins to inch them closer, preparing himself to make his own handsigns. Though, before his fingers could even touch, the world spins and he's suddenly on his back, Kakashi pinning his hands to the ground on each side of his head. Obito rages.

 

Kakashi saw it all, with the sharingan. He saw the sudden fight between Obito's chakra and a foreign one and knew better than to interfere. Staying there and watch as his friend struggled against whatever it was that tried to gain control wasn't easy, but Kakashi was confident, Obito would win. And he did. The smile his friend showed afterward though, it was all but reassuring. They are still enemies and Kakashi knew better than to let him take over the situation. For whatever jutsu Obito intended to use, it is in Kakashi's duty to stop him, and it is not with another jutsu that he will.

The way Obito stared up at him now, with dilated eyes and a rage Kakashi never saw him display before, it stucked the air in his chest and caused his hair to prickle at the back of his neck. This is dangerous, Obito is dangerous, their previous encounter doesn't seem to have changed much like Kakashi hoped it would. It makes Kakashi realise that Obito needs more than this love confession and this session of sex to have a change of heart. Because yes, a change of heart is possible, Kakashi saw it. He saw the hesitation Obito displayed at moments, he knows he cracked something, he just needs to break it completely.

Obito jerks in his hold, and suddenly, a whoosh of air freezes them both in place. There's a flash of yellow, two kunais plants themselves in Obito's palms and seals scribbles out around them to keep him from moving. The Uchiha mutters some profanities and snarles in pain. Kakashi lets out a relieved breath before speaking.

"Sensei... It's been a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Roast me!


End file.
